What Ifs
by recchinon
Summary: Levi Movie Fest 2015 Day 4 / "Bagaimana jika kau ditemukan terombang-ambing di laut mediterania dalam kondisi hilang ingatan dan beberapa pembunuhan bayaran terlatih dikirim untuk menghabisimu?


Title: What If?

Prompt: day 4 / Action - Bourne Identity

Rate: T

Pairing Levi & Hange

Disclaimer: SnK dan Bourne series bukan milik saya

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi satu kebiasaan bagi Levi dan Hange, bahkan sebelum mereka resmi menjadi pasangan, untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan pertama setiap bulannya bersama di apartmen Levi. Keduanya akan memesan pizza atau masakan china sambil menonton film pilihan salah satu dari mereka sambil bersantai. Mereka berdua amat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sehingga amat jarang untuk bertemu satu sama lain, karena itu ketika memiliki waktu luang, dibandingkan dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam di luar atau pergi ke suatu tempat seperti pasangan lainnya, keduanya lebih suka untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah sambil beristirahat.

Film yang mereka tonton kali ini dipilih oleh Hange. Ia selalu bersikeras untuk menonton serial berturut-turut, meskipun Levi telah memohon agar Hange tidak lagi memilih Star Wars untuk keempat kalinya—Levi tidak membenci film itu akan tetapi menonton enam film berturut-turut cukup melelahkan. Ditambah ocehan panjang Hange seputar film itu setelah mereka selesai menontonnya. Selama seminggu sehabis mereka maraton menonton Star Wars Levi tidak bisa menyingkirkan lagu pembuka film itu yang terus-menerus terngiang di telinganya.

"Tenang saja, kali ini kita tidak akan menonton Star Wars," kata Hange saat Levi memandanginya yang sedang mengeluarkan film yang akan mereka tonton hari ini dari dalam tasnya. Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Hange tertawa, "Bukan Harry Potter juga, jangan khawatir..."

Levi menghela napas, ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa kulit berwarna hitam miliknya sementara di hadapannya, duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet, Hange menunjukan film yang dimaksudnya. Levi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bourne Identity?"

Hange menyeringai lebar, "dan tiga film selanjutnya... Kita belum pernah menontonnya kan?"

Levi mengangguk. Film action tidak terlalu buruk buatnya, lagi pula ia cukup menyukai aktor utama di film tersebut. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengakuinya, Hange tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat pemilih mengenai aktor utama film yang ditontonnya.

Dan benar saja, Matt Damon lagi-lagi tidak mengecewakan Levi. Ia sangat puas dengan apa yang ditontonnya. Minggu ini Hange memilih film yang tepat.

"Ummm, bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Mereka baru saja menonton seri pertama dari empat film yang Hange telah siapkan. Hange yang duduk di atas karpet mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Levi yang duduk di atas sofa. Hange menyandarkan punggungnya diantara kedua kaki Levi yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Sejauh ini aku cukup terkesan," kata Levi mengakui.

Hange tertawa kecil, "Jason Bourne sedikit mirip denganmu kan?"

Levi memicingkan matanya, "Hah?"

Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti skala perbandingan Hange. Berapa kali pun ia melihat Matt Damon ia melihat kemiripan apapun pada dirinya dengan bintang Hollywood tersebut. Sedangkan tentang karakter Jason Bourne...

"Hey, hey, Levi," Hange berdiri lalu duduk di pangkuan Levi, tangannya memegang kedua pundak kekasihnya itu dan ia menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika..."

Levi menghela napas panjang, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hange. Ia tahu permainan ini. Hange memiliki kebiasaan untuk menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini setiap kali mereka baru selesai menonton sebuah film. Ini menjadi semacam permainan untuknya.

"Permainan ini lagi?" Kata Levi sambil merengut tapi Hange hanya menyeringai mendengarnya, ia tahu kalau Levi akan menghiburnya dengan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau kehilangan ingatanmu, seperti Bourne, apa kau akan panik?"

Levi terdiam, tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat, "mungkin tidak," katanya dengan tenang, "aku akan mencoba mencari informasi seperti yang dilakukan Bourne... Aku tidak terlalu tertarik tentang masa laluku, tapi kalau aku sampai ditemukan terombang-ambing di laut Mediterania dalam kondisi hilang ingatan, aku akan ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi denganku."

Hange mengangguk, Levi tahu bahwa ia belum selesai dengan permainan konyol ini, "bagaimana kalau ternyata disaat yang sama saat kau sedang berusaha mencari informasi tentang dirimu, orang-orang itu berusaha menghentikanmu dan membunuhmu? Atau seseorang memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti berusaha menyelidiki latar belakangmu?"

"Kalau memang seperti itu aku akan semakin ingin tahu," diluar dugaan, Levi mempertimbangkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol ini dengan serius, "aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena beberapa orang pembunuh terlatih berusaha untuk menembus tengkorakku dengan peluru."

"Sudah kuduga," Hange tertawa, "bagaimana kalau seorang gadis muncul di hadapanmu di tengah semua kekacauan itu? Apa kau akan jatuh cinta?"

Kali ini Levi mendengus mendengarnya, "seperti yang terjadi pada Bourne?"

Hange mengangguk, "Well, begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di saat kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan kau sedang dikejar-kejar orang yang akan membunuhmu?

Levi menghela napas, ia mempererat kedua lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Hange dan menarik tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengannya. Hange tersenyum saat Levi menciumi lehernya.

"Levi... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," protes Hange, namun ia tetap mendongakan lehernya, memberikan lebih banyak akses pada Levi untuk mendapatkan lehernya, "ah... Levi!"

Hange meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi kekasihnya itu dan memaksanya berhenti. Levi menatap wajah wanita berkacamata itu dengan kesal. Ia sudah muak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ada hal-hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Seperti bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi melihat bagaimana cara Hange menatapnya, Levi tahu ia harus melanjutkan permaianan "bagaimana jika" ini.

"Hmmm..." Levi mencoba mengingat kembali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu, "kalau aku bertemu denganmu, walaupun aku kehilangan ingatanku tapi kau akan tetap sama menyebalkannya seperti saat ini. Mungkin kau akan terus mengikutiku dan entah bagaimana akhirnya terlibat dengan semua kekacauan ini..."

"Seperti yang di film?" Hange tertawa.

"Itu yang akan terjadi, kau dan sifat ingin tahumu... Kau akan terjebak bersamaku dan mau tidak mau aku harus membawamu bersamaku, karena aku tahu mereka akan menggunakanmu untuk melawanku." Levi bergerak untuk mencium Hange namun wanita berambut coklat itu menghindar dan tertawa, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia masih ingin bermain permainan bodoh ini. Akhirnya Levi melanjutkan dengan sedikit kesal, "aku akan melindungimu dan terus melawan mereka."

Hange tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Levi, "kau akan membawaku? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di suatu tempat karena merasa bahwa akan lebih aman buatku kalau tidak terlibat denganmu?"

Levi bersyukur karena Hange tidak menolak saat kali ini ia menciumnya. Setelah beberapa detik mencium bibir kekasihnya itu Levi menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap mata berwarna coklat di balik kacamata kekasihnya itu, "akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melindungimu saat kau ada di dekatku."

Kali ini Hangelah yang mencium Levi—dan Levi sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia senang karena akhirnya wanita itu berhenti memainkan permainan bodoh ini. Sambil masih berciuman Levi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis bludru berwarna biru.

Levi menciumi pipi Hang sebelum berbisik di telinga wanita yang sudah lama dikencaninya itu, "bagaimana jika..." bisiknya sambil perlahan menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Hange untuk menunjukan kotak kecil yang dibawa itu dan membukanya perlahan, "...kita menikah?"

Hange memandangi cincin berlian di dalam kotak itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selama sepuluh detik ia memandangi cincin itu dengan mulut terbuka, sesaat ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Saat ia akhirnya menatap wajah Levi, pria itu tersenyum kecil—satu hal yang amat jarang dilakukannya.

"Levi? Kau serius?"

Pria di hadapannya itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "menurutmu?"

"Menikah?" Hange masih tidak percaya. Meskipun ia telah memikirkan masa depan bersama Levi tapi sebelumnya mereka belum pernah membicarakan pernikahan sama sekali. Hange pikir Levi tidak berniat untuk menikah jadi ia tidak pernah membuka topik tentang pernikahan sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin terkesan memojokan dan memaksa Levi keluar dari zona amannya, "Aku pikir kau tidak ingin menikah..."

Sebenarnya Levi memang tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan sebelumnya. Ia merasa nyaman bersama Hange dan pernikahan dirasa tidak perlu dan hanya merepotkan. Tapi dengan kesibukan mereka saat ini, mereka hanya bisa bertemu beberapa kali dalam sebulan dan itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia ingin melihat wajah Hange setiap hari sebelum tidur dan setiap bangun tidur. Dan versi mini dari Hange tidak tampak terlalu buruk untuknya. Levi pikir, kalau ia ingin bersama dengan Hange, ia ingin melakukannya dengan benar—menikahinya. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikah.

"Aku memang tidak ingin menikah," kata Levi sambil berdeham kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia harap wajahnya tidak memerah, "tapi bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku kehilangan ingatanku? Kalau aku melihat cincin di jari manisku aku akan tahu bahwa seseorang—kau—tengah menungguku."

Hange tertawa. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa melihat sosok Levi yang seperti ini dan ia yakin bahwa hanya ia lah yang bisa melihat Levi seperti ini.

Kali ini Hange lah yang mencium Levi lebih dulu, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab lamaran Levi, "tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu!"

Selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam sekaligus hanya beberapa detik, keduanya berciuman sampai salah satu harus menjauhkan wajah untuk mengambil napas. Hange menempelkan dahinya di dahi Levi dan tersenyum sementara Levi meletakan tangannya di wajah tunangannya itu. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Hange dengan lembut.

Baru saja Levi akan kembali mencium calon istrinya itu, Hange menghentikannya sejenak.

"Oh, ya..." Tiba-tiba Hange memotong, "Marie—kekasih Bourne—meninggal di film kedua..."

Levi mengerang sebelum kembali menciumnya, "Spoiler!"

.

.

.

End


End file.
